Feron
Feron to drell będący szpiegiem i zarazem handlarzem informacji na usługach Handlarza Cieni. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w komiksie Mass Effect: Odkupienie. Shepard poznaje go w dodatku Lair of the Shadow Broker, gdy jest więziony przez Handlarza Cienia na jego statku. W Mass Effect 3 jest agentem Liary, dla której zdobywa informacje. Mass Effect: Odkupienie Feron jest zatrudniony przez Liarę T'Soni w celu odnalezienia Komandora Sheparda. Jednakże drell informuje Liarę, że Komandor nie jest martwy, ale także nie jest żywy. Mimo to Liara nalega, by go odnaleźć. Chwilę później jednak zostają zaatakowani przez Błękitne Słońca, których nasłał sam Handlarz Cieni, by spowolnić Liarę. Nagle nieznany snajper (według fanów jest nim Garrus Vakarian albo Legion) zestrzela najemników, dając bohaterom czas na ucieczkę. Wpadają na agentów Cerberusa, którzy twierdzą, że także szukają Sheparda. Pośród nich stała także Miranda Lawson. Liara i Feron zostają przyprowadzeni na spotkanie z Człowiekiem Iluzją i zostają poinformowani, że Handlarz Cieni współpracuje ze Zbieraczami. Po spotkaniu Feron i Liara postanawiają połączyć siły, by odnaleźć ciało komandora. Feron prowadzi Liarę do Zaświatów, gdzie rezyduje królowa Omegi - Aria T’Loak. Po krótkiej rozmowie z nią udają się do miejsca, w którym ma się znajdować komandor. Feron dostrzega tam Tazzika - płatnego zabójcę Handlarza. Zanim Liara pochopnie atakuje wrogów biotyką, Feron ją powstrzymuje i używa działek, które znajdują się blisko ich pozycji. Niestety drell nie trafia w statek, przez co Błekitne Słońca są zawiadomieni o ich obecności, a Tazzik odlatuje z ciałem Sheparda. Liara oskarża Ferona o dalszą współpracę z Handlarzem Cieni, ale drell broni się, mówiąc, że nigdy nie przestał dla niego pracować i dzięki temu wie, gdzie znaleźć Tazzika. thumb|left|240pxDwójka bohaterów infiltruje główną bazę Handlarza na Alingonie, gdzie Feron wprowadza Liarę do środka, jako swojego więźnia. Jednakże zanim pójdą odzyskać ciało komandora, Feron prowadzi Liarę prosto do centrum dowodzącego Handlarza, by ustalić, czemu pracuje ze Zbieraczami. Po wejściu do środka widzą hologram Handlarza. Liara zajmuje go rozmową, podczas gdy Feron pobiera wszystkie informacje o transakcjach Handlarza, a gdy tylko kończy, informuje Liarę, że może zniszczyć komunikator, by nikt nie mógł ich namierzyć. Gdy zmierzają do miejsca, gdzie jest przechowywane ciało Sheparda, Feron przyznaje się Liarze, że Cerberus próbował go zrekrutować parę razy, ale on odmówił zdrady pracodawcy do czasu, gdy dowiedział się o jego sojuszu ze Zbieraczami. Według planu Ferona i Człowieka Iluzji, tylko Feron miał przechwycić ciało komandora, ale gdy Handlarz dowiedział się o spisku, drell musiał wykorzystać Liarę, by mu się powiodło. Feron dostrzega Tazzika i Zbieracza podczas rozmowy przy kapsule Sheparda i wtrąca się między nich i okłamuje, że Handlarz chce całej sumy za komandora na tę chwilę. Tazzik jest skłonny mu wierzyć do chwili, gdy Zbieracz dowiaduje się, że drell jest zdrajcą. Feron powstrzymuje Tazzika i zostaje na stacji, by Liara mogła uciec z ciałem Sheparda. Po wykonanej misji asari nie jest pewna czy został zabity, czy też jest torturowany, ale jest zdeterminowana, by dopaść Handlarza Cieni za to, co zrobił. Mass Effect 2 W 2185, gdy Shepard odwiedza Illium i pyta Liarę o to, co robiła przez ostatnie dwa lata, asari odpowiada, że szuka przyjaciela. Mówi także, że razem wykonywali pewne zlecenie i zostali złapani przez ludzi Handlarza, lecz tylko jej udało się uciec. Nie wie też, czy jej przyjaciel jeszcze żyje, czy go nadal przesłuchują. Kryjówka Handlarza Cieni thumb Shepard otrzymuje informacje o Handlarzu Cieni od Cerberusa. Komandor podróżuje na Illium i przekazuje je Liarze, która odczytuje z nich, że Feron żyje i jest przetrzymywany w bazie Handlarza. Po przeżyciu zamachu przez zbuntowane Widmo pracujące dla Handlarza Cieni, Telę Vasir, Liara i Shepard kierują się do placówki Handlarza na Hagalazie. Tam znajdują Ferona, który jest torturowany za swoją zdradę na Handlarzu. Niezdolni do usunięcia więzów drella bez narażania jego życia, Liara i Shepard konfrontują się z Handlarzem i zabijają go. Wolny Feron pozostaje w placówce, by pomóc Liarze, która przejęła miano Handlarza Cieni. Nie jest pewny, co zrobi później. Liara wykazuje się wielką troską o Ferona, boi się, że ta trauma pozostawiła mu psychiczną bliznę. Shepard może zapytać Liarę, czy jest zaangażowana emocjonalnie z Feronem, a jej odpowiedź będzie nieco inna, w zależności czy Liara jest w związku z Shepardem czy też nie, lecz w obu przypadkach zaprzecza. Jednakże, gdy nie romansuje z komandorem, jej odpowiedź jest w pewnym sensie dwuznaczna, ponieważ asari wspomina, że Feron jest niestabilny emocjonalnie i potrzebuje czasu, by dojść do siebie i że to byłoby nieodpowiednie, by "czerpać korzyści" z tej sytuacji. Gdy zapytamy Ferona o jego relację z Liarą, on powie, że jest dobrą przyjaciółką i że jest to więcej niż może oczekiwać. Mass Effect 3 Jeżeli Shepard zaatakował statek Handlarza Cieni razem z Liarą, Feron, pomaga jej opuścić bazę i zachować wartościowy sprzęt, gdy Cerberus ich atakuje. Później sprawuje rolę jako jeden z agentów Liary w Systemach Terminusa. Przesyła mu e-mail: Jeżeli Shepard nie pomógł Liarze obalić Handlarza Cieni, to Liara powie, że zatrudniła dziesiątki najemników, aby przejąć jego placówkę, ale niestety Feron nie przeżył szturmu. Kategoria:Postacie (Odkupienie) Kategoria:Postacie (Mass Effect 2) Kategoria:Drelle